1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tool and method for removing or replacing a swimming pool skimmer basket.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Maintaining the cleanliness of a swimming pool is a continuous maintenance task. One method for removing the debris that collects in the pool involves using a skimmer net attached to an extension pole. Typically, many pools utilize a skimmer basket, disposed within a skimmer basket well to filter the water. Filtration occurs as pool water is pumped through the perforated pool skimmer basket before returning to the pool. Over time, the skimmer basket collects filtered debris, reducing the efficiency of the filtration process. Returning the system to peak efficiency requires removal, emptying and cleaning of the skimmer basket. Removing the skimmer basket manually is a task which many find to be offensive. The skimmer basket and the surrounding skimmer basket housing are often filled with twigs, leaves and other debris, and frequently contains insects and animals such as frogs or even snakes. Some of these animals are alive, but others are in various stages of decay.
Various tools have been proposed in the art for the removal of pool skimmer baskets. Although presumably effective for their intended purpose, these tools fail to allow a user to effectively and reliably secure a skimmer basket crossbar for effective removal of the skimmer basket. For example, one prior art embodiment contains non-opposing hooks that are designed to engage a skimmer basket crossbar during basket removal. This non-opposing hook configuration results in unreliable engagement of the skimmer basket crossbar. For example, devices that utilize non-opposing hooks are prone to engaging only one hook with the skimmer basket crossbar. Such engagement is inherently unreliable and leads to spillage of the filtered debris back into the filtered water during lifting. Moreover, even when the non-opposing hooks of the prior art tool both engage the skimmer basket crossbar, off center alignment can cause the skimmer basket to tip, spilling the basket contents back into the filtered pool water.
Other prior art devices disclose opposed engagement members, but require a user to place his or her hand in the debris-filled water to engage and lift the basket reliably without dumping the basket contents into the clean pool water. These devices lack a means for carefully engaging the hooks to avoid spilling the contents of the skimmer basket during the lifting process.
Therefore, a need exists for a tool that securely and reliably engages the crossbar of a pool skimmer basket so that the basket may be removed for cleaning without dumping the filtered debris back into the clean pool water and without requiring the user to touch the skimmer basket or the skimmer basket housing.